The Other Woman
by PaceysLilMcPhee
Summary: What if Luke hadn't reached Lorelai before she left for her date with Max in the season one finale? What if Max hadn't proposed? Possibly a multi-chapter story. Read and Review please! :)


Title: "The Other Woman"

Title: "The Other Woman"

Author: Lauren 

Contact the Author @: [PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com][1]

Coupling: Luke/Lorelai

Author's Note: First, I'd like to thank everyone who read the first fic I posted here earlier in September titled "Heart Breaks Always Lead to Something Better." I wasn't planning on continuing it with a second chapter but I did get requests for one so I may try to add a second chapter. This fanfic will also contain a second chapter soon if I get feedback for one. This is my first Luke/Lorelai fanfiction so I really hope you all like it! This is the first draft as I didn't have time (I was too anxious) to find a beta reader. I don't mind if you post it somewhere else as long as you email me and let me know where else you posted it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

Sitting in his empty diner, Luke starred out the window at the dark evening. Deciding to take Rachel's advice and tell Lorelai how he felt about her he had went straight over to see her. She hadn't been home however. _"Out with what's his name,"_ Luke thought bitterly. He had gone to Lorelai's not even taking the time to think it through; he didn't want to chicken out by taking that time to think about it. Now he had had time to ponder it and he wondered what on earth he could have been thinking. She seemed pretty serious about Max from what he had heard. He was just the coffee guy. The good friend. The good friend that provided good coffee. Nothing more.

He stood up and walked back behind his counter to get a cup of tea. Behind him he heard the door open and the bells chime. He almost groaned; he had meant to flip the sign to 'Closed.' He wasn't in the mood to cook or serve any food tonight.

When he turned around however, he changed his mind. There stood Lorelai with her purse in hand. She smiled and jumped onto one of the seats at the counter. He just looked at her. He was sure she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. Then, realizing she was waiting for the usual, he grabbed one of his extremely oversized mugs and poured coffee into it. He handed it to her and she grinned even wider. "Luke, you are an angel," she said as she took the first sip.

"So, where were you?" he asked as he replaced the coffee pot in it's spot.

"Oh um, out with Max," Lorelai replied. She took a second to look around before asking. "Where's Rachel?"

"Left," Luke replied. He grabbed a sponge and began wiping off the counter. He felt better if he kept moving.

Lorelai's face fell. "Aw Luke, I'm sorry. I was sure she was in for the long haul."

Luke stood cleaning the counter and looked at Lorelai. "She may have been."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai inquired.

"I was the reason she left. Something about another woman," Luke revealed. He then continued cleaning.

"But Luke, you're not dating anyone else. Heck, I've never seen you with anyone except Rachel." 

"She saw something no one else saw. Something I didn't even really want to admit to myself."

"Ooh, you mean, you, Luke, pining for someone else? Who?" Lorelai asked curiously. She was a tad jealous but she brushed it aside. "She doesn't know?"

"Who?" Luke questioned.

"Whatta mean who, the other woman!"

"Nope," Luke answered.

"Tell her," Lorelai said simply.

"That's what Rachel said," Luke replied.

"Rachel is a smart lady then," Lorelai said taking another sip of her coffee. Then she sighed and said softly, "Luke she's right. You waited long enough for Rachel as it is. And this other woman, you never know how long you have to tell her before someone else gets in the way. Maybe even permanently." 

"So you think I should tell her," Luke said throwing the sponge in the sink. He leaned forward on the counter before Lorelai.

"Yeah, I think I said that smart one. I mean you don't have to use words. Words, flowers, a club over the head, you know, one of those ways," she explained with a grin.

There was a moment of almost complete silence. Lorelai took yet another sip of her coffee and Luke thought about what Lorelai had said. Not telling her certainly wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't give him anymore of a chance with her than it had the last couple of months.

"So," Lorelai said setting down her mug on the counter, "what are you going to do?"

Luke looked up at Lorelai. "I'm going to—," he began; then he paused. Not knowing any other way to tell her — he didn't feel as though he was any good with words — he leaned over and kissed her.

** **

   [1]: mailto:PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com



End file.
